


crush on you

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tom is annoying, actor!reader, idk even know what this is, it's kinda cute, this could've been like a really long slowburn, which isnt news but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: Anonymous requested:Hello! I was wondering if you could write a Tom Hiddleston story how you two met during Thor 1 (actress or makeup artist your choice) but didn’t get together until after Ragnarok premiere. He announced that you two are together and expecting your first to Colbert (you two had a convo before you made the announcement) Colbert wants to know if you 2 are married and he says no but he will wait til after the baby so you both are settled in. Please and thank youOmg I sent in a request and I was hoping that reader is about 5 years younger than Tom. I thought maybe that would help with the reader thank you again
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	crush on you

#####  **2010**

It’s not a big role, you don’t think anyone would say. You have a few lines, two in one scene, three in another and then more in an after credits scene―but you’d been told that was kind of hush-hush so you try not to give it much focus. 

Nevertheless the size of your role, there’s a very nervous feeling in buzzing through your body. All because of _what_ movie you’re in (also because you recognize the name of the character you’ve gotten). 

You’re playing a small role in the first Thor movie (you’d seen Iron Man when it came out two years ago and had fallen in love, but never had you thought you’d play in one of the marvel movies). Your role is called Sigyn, and familiar with Norse mythology, you know she’s Loki’s wife. To be honest, you have no way of knowing if Sigyn will be a romantic role in the coming movies (you were told they wanted you back and you’d signed a three movie contract), but you do know that you have scenes with Loki. 

And who plays Loki; none other than Tom Hiddleston. 

This would probably be his break, but you’d seen some of his earlier work and you adored the man. That charming smile of his, the happiness in his eyes, the… everything about him is just spectacular. 

And now, you get to meet him. 

The nerves are a whirlwind within you; a pounding heart, shaking hands tightly gripping your script, nervous flutters doing flips in your gut. Your lips are pressed tightly together as you take steps further into the area. 

At the other end of the room, you see the _two_ people you’ve been dreading. Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston, both good looking men who you’ve heard of and become extremely nervous to meet. One of your scenes is with the two of them (and some others) and the last thing you want to do is fuck it up. 

Kenneth Branagh meets you at the door, where it feels like you’re feet are glued because the prospect of going inside to meet actors far more experienced than you has your whole body shake. He smiles, greets you with a handshake and a little “thanks for last time”, and walks with you towards the two ‘superstars’―the two would probably not think of themselves like that. 

“Chris, Tom, this is Y/N Y/L/N. She’s the one playing Sigyn, and though she has a little role in this movie, you will be seeing more of her later.” Kenneth introduces you slightly and you take the hand Chris extends to you.

And you take the hand Tom extends right after wards, and try not to blush as he says, “it’s lovely to meet you.” 

That pounding in your heart only works up a greater nerve, and this is just the first day. You wonder how it’ll be through the next month―with few lines you’re working less. But you do know that you’re gonna be able to meet Stellan Skargård at a point as well and _that_ makes you even more nervous. 

\---

On your last day of filming, you try not to get emotional. With a smaller role, that at times only occur in the background, you had less to do, yet you connected with both Tom and Chris on levels beyond your imagination. 

Your last day, you say goodbye to them with the feeling that your not gonna see them again, even though you know you will. After all, you and Tom keep texting even outside of work. It’s surprising how close you’ve gotten in only a few months. 

You can’t wait for the next movie. Or the premiere of this one. 

#####  **2013**

“Miss Y/L/N, here.” 

“What has it been to work on this movie? Was it better than the last with more lines?” 

“What’s your relationship to Tom Hiddleston? Are you two dating?” 

It’s the premiere of Thor: The Dark World, and you miss the premiere of Thor. There were fewer questions, less focus on you, and only a few pictures of you posing with Tom and Chris, and one with you and Natalie Portman. 

On the other side, working on the movie had been more fun. You’d gotten to work more closely with Tom, you’d found out that the role of Sigyn would not be a romantic one for as long as they could hold it off and instead they showed a really lovely friendship, and you’d been screaming through the whole time about how much you loved Avengers (there were flaws to the movie, but it had become one of your favorites with how much Tom was in it). 

There had also been a lot of rumors lately. Whilst filming, you and Tom had a tendency to go out for lunch and eat if you could. On your off days, you would hang out with each other. There were plenty of rumors about you two dating, and they had started when he’d broken up with his girlfriend in 2011. 

Both of you denied them because they weren’t true, but the press were relentless. And you can’t say that it doesn’t hurt to deny them. During the now three years you’d know Tom, you could say that you fell more and more every day. 

The fact that he’s single makes it a better possibility, but you don’t let your hopes get up. He broke up with his girlfriend because his career takes up too much time, who’s to say with both your careers going strong that that isn’t going to happen if you two start dating as well. 

Chris’s constant asking whether or not something is going on, doesn’t help. Even now, standing before the press, he whispers in your ear a little teasing remark about your and Tom’s relationship. 

If only, you think. 

#####  **2017**

Finally, you can slump down on your couch. Finally, you have some time off. And finally, you have some time off with someone you haven’t seen in almost a year. 

It’s been a while since you saw Tom in person. After the last day of filming Thor: Ragnarok, he’d taken a break to catch up with himself, something you envied him. You’d seen him afterwards in shows and movies (the most recent being Kong: Skull Island which you watch again and again because it’s not only a good movie but James Conrad aka Tom Hiddleston in the movie is a _fucking god_ ), but there weren’t a lot to see Tom all the time. 

You’d talked a lot, texted and facetimed. And you’d tried to be there for him whenever he needed it, but both your schedules were a bit packed from time to time. 

But now, after the Ragnarok premiere, you both could just fall back for a few days and relax. 

Tom sits down on your couch next to you, or more sits down where there’s room and lets you stretch your legs out over his lap. He rests a hand on your leg, warmth spreading from there and through your entire body. 

“So,” you ask him, “what do you wanna do? Anything relaxing in mind?” 

“A spa day sounds good,” he jokes and you stick out your tongue at him. “No, what about a movie and ordering something to eat?”

You nod. “Sounds like a plan. What movie and what to eat?” 

“You can choose the movie and I’ll choose the food.” 

You shrug as an answer, afterall he knows your likes and dislikes. Whilst he does that, you go through Netflix, trying to find a movie you can both enjoy. Eventually, you land on some sappy movie you haven’t seen before but kind of wanna try―plus, something romantic may help in trying to get Tom to make a move.

It has been two months since you decided to go for it. He’s gotten over his relationship with Taylor Swift, he’s had a well deserved break, and the whole world knows of your very good friendship and has started to leave it like that. If anything, now would be the best time to also be able to keep it under the spotlight, to keep everything private. 

Tom comes back after a few minutes, smiling smugly and you raise a brow his way. He only shrugs and settles into the couch with you. The man uses so much space you have no choice but to touch him as you settle back as well. It does not take long for you to snuggle into the crook of his arm, and when he doesn’t push you away, you smile to yourself and try not to focus on the heat crawling over your body. 

And everything’s ruined when the doorbell rings and the food comes. 

He comes back with chinese food, which sounds super good and you’re glad he chose, but you also hate the food for taking away your snuggle time. As you eat, you sit close but not as close and it annoys the living hell out of you. 

But, when you’re done and you lean back into the crook of his arm, everything works out for the better. Eventually he drapes a blanket over the two of you, and under it, his hand rests on your thigh. 

You don’t think he notices he’s doing it. It might just be his unconscious telling him to ‘pet’ you, but you can’t help but react to him stroking his large hand up and down your thigh. 

For a few strong moments, you don’t say anything. You keep it in so that he continues because it feels _great_ , but it takes everything not to tell him he can go a little further up and everything to not tell him to stop because it makes you… well, yeah. 

It’s a small whimper that alerts him. His hand stops at once as the sound escapes you and you can feel his eyes burn holes in the back of your neck. You press your lips together, can feel the heat in your face as you look away so that you don’t become more embarrassed. 

“Is something wrong?” he asks, voice _oh so gentle and oh so…_ FUCK. 

You shake your head. “No, everything’s fine. All fine, yeah, fine. Super fine.” You chance a glance back at him. 

He cocks a brow, amused smile playing on his lips. “Super fine, huh? So I should continue?” And then he has the audacity to _smirk_. 

“You- you… fucking hell, I was sure you didn’t even _think_ about doing it, but you―” You cut yourself off and give him the biggest glare you can manage. “You fucking asshole.”

“Oh, so you didn’t like it?” 

You glare at him, tries to shoot him daggers, but you can’t manage. “Just shut up and kiss me.” 

And he does. 

#####  **2019**

You smile at Tom. “Of course you can. This has always been your choice, okay? I love my privacy and we’ve been keeping shut about this for two years to anyone save our family. If you’re ready then I’m ready.”

He places a kiss on your lips. “I love you, darling.” Another one. “And I’ve been thinking it might be time. After all, we’re gonna become three.” 

A big hand places itself on your stomach and you smile brightly up at him. “Yes, we are. It sucks that I’m not allowed to travel for the next few months.”

“Yes, it most certainly does. So we should use the time we have.” 

You roll your eyes at the smirk on his face, but you kiss him back as his lips meet yours and snake your arms around his back. This is gonna be some long months. 

\---

“My first guest is an actor best known for ‘Thor’, ‘War Horse’ and “The Night Manager”. He’s now making his Broadway debut in Harold Pinter’s ‘Betrayal’. Please welcome, Tom Hiddleston!”

Tom walks into the studio dressed in a blue suit that fits him _perfectly_. He smiles to the audience clapping and screaming as he sits down. 

“Welcome back. Nice to see you again,” says Stephen Colbert as he sits down as well. 

“Thank you very much everybody. Thank you, Stephen.” 

“How have you been?”

“I have been very good.” The audience screams a little extra, making Tom flush a little and smile brightly. And the two go into a talk about Tom’s work, both the Loki series and his parts in Shakespeare plays. They go further into fighting scenes and eventually talk about his Broadway debut, which is the reason he’s there. 

As they talk a little more and Stephen says where to watch Betrayal, he turns around to Tom. The smile on his face is a little smug. “Before we finish this, I have a question.”

Tom nods, not sure where this is going. “Okay, ask away.”

“We saw on Y/N Y/L/N instagram a little tease of a maybe pregnancy, yet no one has any idea of who the father is or that she’s dating anyone. You, as a close friend of hers may know more.” Stephen raises a brow. “And we did notice that she tagged you in it.”

Tom presses his lips together and takes a deep breath. He lets out his patented ‘ehehe’ laughter and nods. “It is true. Y/N is pregnant and I’m the father. We’ve been together for two years now and it has been the best two years of my life. I have been very lucky.”

The audience lets out a series of ‘awws’ and screams at that. “What about marriage?”

“We haven’t talked about it, but it might be right around the corner. She is definitely the love of my life.” 

“That is fantastic to hear, Tom. We wish you both the best of luck. Thank you for joining us today. Tom Hiddleston, everybody!” The audience cheers loudly and Tom smiles happily. 

#####  **2021**

_After the premiere of the new Loki show, Tom Hiddleston and Y/N Hiddleston make an appearance together on Graham Norton. The married couple talk about the new series, life as a married, and life with kids._


End file.
